


Apocalypse Now

by lanzhanita (wileret)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, zombi!au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/lanzhanita
Summary: Jongdae iba a matar a alguien. No estaba seguro de a quién, pero alguien iba a caer tarde o temprano. Nadie le fastidiaba sus vacaciones y vivía para contarlo.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Apocalypse Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Obsscure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/gifts).



Jongdae iba a matar a alguien. No estaba seguro de a quién, pero alguien iba a caer tarde o temprano. Nadie le fastidiaba sus vacaciones y vivía para contarlo.

Se suponía que la cosa iba a ser fácil. Despedirse en forma física de su trabajo por una semana, volar una cantidad ridícula de horas empaquetado en un avión en el viaje de vacaciones de la empresa, posar los pies en tierra y vivir la vida como si nada importara. Sobre todo, olvidarse de que eran unas vacaciones obligatorias, con unos compañeros que veía como sesenta horas semanales en el trabajo, jefe incluído.

Su misión clara: dormir, beber cócteles hasta el anochecer, y conseguir algo con el chico que trabajaba en el cubículo de enfrente, aunque fuera verle en bañador. Fácil. No había pedido tanto.

De hecho, esa mañana había pedido un sándwich de queso y bacon para desayunar, y había recibido un apocalipsis zombi en bandeja de plata.

_ Algún dios ahí arriba me odia con fuerza, _ pensó, equilibrando el peso del hacha que llevaba en la mano derecha, mientras intentaba ojear por una esquina del pasillo estrecho de mantenimiento en el que estaba escondido.

Un grito se dejó escuchar de fondo, seguido de uno de pasos corriendo como alma huyendo del demonio. Jongdae no tardó en divisar a dos chicas en pijama que pasaron como el rayo al fondo del pasillo. Menos de un minuto después, un tipo vistiendo un uniforme de camarero ensangrentado, y arrastrando los pies como si le pesara el mundo, pasó por el mismo lugar.

Zombis, en serio. Cuerpos amorfos, con dientes afilados como pirañas que querían comerte un brazo o la oreja. Se tiraban a lo primero que pillaban sin parecer tener sentido de orientación alguno.

De hecho, Jongdae tenía la teoría de que, si la gente no gritara como una descosida e hiciera tal ruido como una estampida de caribúes, los zombis tendrían poco éxito en encontrar a sus víctimas, y más en caer de cabeza en la piscina y ahogarse por el bien de todos.

Si es que se podían ahogar. Quizás se quedaban eternamente chapoteando y soltando alaridos como locos.

_ Un poco como muchos seres humanos, vaya _ , pensó con cierto cinismo.

Colmándose de paciencia, Jongdae se pasó un mano por la frente y se secó el sudor alojado en la piel, antes de moverse de posición. Una puerta entreabierta con una señal de escaleras se le presentó como la ruta más interesante. Necesitaba largarse de ahí y alcanzar la planta baja. Agudizó el oído y, con cuidado de no pisar algún objeto que delatara su movimiento, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Consiguió llegar sin problema alguno. Tantos años jugando a videojuegos hasta las tantas de la mañana habían servido para algo.

_ Mira, mamá, ¿ves? Era entrenamiento útil. _

El problema es que ningún juego te preparaba para una situación real de desmembramiento como la que se topó al entrar en la zona de escaleras. Sangre en el suelo, en las paredes, en el techo. No podía ni identificar bien lo que estaba viendo, si era humano, animal o alienígena. Si era una cabeza, un pie, piel, huesos, o la vomitona de alguien que se había pasado tres pueblos con el alcohol la noche anterior.

_ Piensa en el culo de Junmyeon _, se dijo para sí mismo, para no acabar soltando las tripas por la boca. Aguantó la respiración como pudo, pensó en su objeto de adoración de lunes a viernes, y se alejó de allí apretando con fuerza el mango del hacha.

-Joder -soltó al coger aire mientras calmaba la respiración y se apoyaba contra la pared del pasillo-. Vacaciones para desconectar. Y una mierda.

Otro grito le hizo dar un respingo y ponerse en alerta. Mirando a izquierda y derecha, se movió hacia el fondo del pasillo dejando atrás el acceso a las escaleras. Esquivó maletas, un carrito del servicio de habitación, un extintor, unos calzoncillos y cogió por el camino un paquete de cigarrillos olvidado por algún alma con menos suerte que él.

Una vez en el pasillo, torció a la derecha, negándose a seguir el camino de las dos chicas y su querido acompañante. Con las luces parpadeando en el techo, pasos ligeros y el hacha bien agarrada, siguió el pasillo sin tener mucha idea de a dónde iba.

De hecho, no sabía ni si el hacha le iba a servir para algo. Lo máximo que había llegado a empuñar en toda su vida, habían sidos los palos de gimnasia en el instituto, y eso hacía casi quince años. Con su suerte, se decapitaría por accidente a sí mismo, en vez de hacer volar por el aire la cabeza del zombi. Minseok siempre le había dicho que era un desastre andante.

— Espero que no tengas tanta razón como siempre, Min  — murmuró.

Como no la tenía cada vez que le decía que Jongdae le gustaba a Kim Junmyeon.

Caminó y caminó, hasta que encontró otro acceso de escaleras. Rezando a todas las deidades que conocía, se aventuró a entrar en él, y soltando un suspiro al ver que estaba limpio, bajó varios tramos hasta llegar a la planta baja sin incidentes.

Una ráfaga fuerte de viento le golpeó la cara, junto a un olor concentrado a cloro en el aire. La piscina debía de estar cerca. El bar también.

La garganta le clamaba un refrigerio. Su mente, un buen chute de algo fuerte para no volverse majara.

Echando un vistazo al exterior por una de las cristaleras, observó que el sol estaba bien alto, y que no parecía haber movimiento en los jardines. Las copas de las palmeras se movían suavemente, balanceadas por el viento. Unas gaviotas disfrutaban tranquilamente de una corriente de aire, suspendidas en el cielo como cometas, alejadas de la locura que acontecía en el suelo.

Jongdae se mordió el labio inferior. No podía fiarse de esa calma, pero sabía que, por la hora que había visto en su móvil antes de que la batería pareciera morirse de un susto, la mayoría de los residentes debían de haberse congregado en el desayuno buffet que ofrecía el resort.

Se preguntaba quién se había puesto las botas.

Sin pensar mucho en ello, salió al exterior y respiró profundamente, sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor. La intensa luz solar le molestaba a los ojos, pero consiguió divisar la zona de piscinas y se dirigió hacia ella, sin toparse con ningún imprevisto. Cuando llegó, la caseta del bar se le presentó a unos pocos metros como un santuario en esa locura de isla paradisíaca del demonio. No tardó en acercarse, y beberse la primera copa de un color verde intenso que encontró llena hasta arriba.

El alcohol le quemó la garganta y le despertó todos los sentidos. Alguien había pedido infierno líquido con toque lima limón.

_ Más perfecto, imposible. _

Dejando la copa sobre la encimera de la caseta del bar, se vio tentado de sacar un cigarrillo y calmar un poco los nervios, pero se abstuvo de ello. Tendría que esperar a estar alejado kilómetros de allí, a ser posible, en una isla solitaria con agua corriente y electricidad. Y una nevera llena de cervezas bien fría.

— ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR.

Jongdae pegó un salto, se dio media vuelta y se topó con la bonita dentadura de un zombi a menos de medio metro de él. Sin poder apenas reaccionar, alzó el hacha con las dos manos para protegerse, encaquestándole el mango en la boca y empujando con todas sus fuerzas para impedir acabar siendo cena cruda. Pero el zombi tenía mucha fuerza para estar muerto y se resistió, ganándole terreno a cada segundo.

Jongdae empujó y empujó, mientras el sudor le caía a goterones por la frente. El miedo le recorría todo el cuerpo. Sólo deseaba salir de esa maldita isla, volver a ver a su madre, comer kimchi hasta hartarse, brindar con soju. Hasta quería que su hermana pequeña le pintara las uñas de los pies si le daba la gana.

Sólo quería sobrevivir, y no acabar siendo el desayuno de un maldito zombi.

Un fuerte sonido viajó como un estruendo por el aire, resonando en los oídos de Jongdae, al mismo tiempo que algo le escupía en la cara.

De repente, se encontró con los brazos en alto sosteniendo el hacha y con que media cabeza del zombi había desaparecido, haciendo que la sangre le saliera a borbotones y empapara a Jongdae.

Boca entreabierta, respiración rápida y pulso en la garganta, dejó caer el hacha seguido de los brazos, al mismo tiempo que lo hacía el cuerpo del zombi, que quedó hecho un montículo de miembros inertes a sus pies.

— ¡JODER! ¡¿Jongdae, estás bien?!

Jongdae levantó la mirada muy poco a poco, demasiado sorprendido para asimilar la situación.

Tragó saliva al cruzar la mirada con su salvador.

Ahí estaba el chico del cubículo de enfrente, Kim Junmyeon, como sacado de la mejor de sus fantasías. En bañador. Mojado. En bañador. Gotitas por todos lados. En el pelo. El pecho. Las piernas.

Tragó saliva.

— Jongdae, ¡Jongdae!

_ Qué suerte ser una gotita. _

— ¿Eh?  — consiguió decir, con los oídos todavía tintinéandole.

Las bonitas y perfectas cejas de Junmyeon se juntaron en el entrecejo.

— ¿Estás bien?

Jongdae bajó la mirada hacia su camiseta manchada.

_ ¿Por qué mis gotitas son rojas? _

— ¿Uh? -balbuceó.

Una mano le tocó el brazo y dio un respingo.

— ¿Jongdae?

— ¿Qué? -replicó volviendo a levantar la mirada.

— ¿Me reconoces, verdad? -preguntó.

— Junmyeon… ¿Q-qué haces aquí?  — replicó, bajando la mirada hacia una de las manos de su compañeros — . ¡¿Qué haces con una pistola?!  — añadió dando un paso hacia atrás.

— Oh, uh… ¿tú tienes un hacha?

— ¡No es lo mismo! Aparte, ¡sabes disparar!  — comentó con la mente más despejada.

Jumnyeon bajó la mirada y un rubor notable le apareció en las orejas.

— Mi padre es policía  — respondió observando el arma — . Me enseñó hace un par de años.

— Oh. Uh. Bueno.  — Jongdae volvió a tragar saliva.  — Gracias… por cierto  — dijo haciendo un ademán con la cabeza hacia el zombi putrefacto.

Jumnyeon esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y el corazón de Jongdae se puso a dar tumbos.

Jumnyeon le había volado la cabeza a un zombi. Era su maldito héroe. En bañador. Mojado. Con una gloriosa espalda ancha a la vista, y las gotitas por todos lados.

— Por cierto, ¿qué haces en bañador?  — preguntó para evitar quedarse mirando como un idiota.

— Oh, uno de estos me empezó a perseguir cuando iba a darme un baño a primera hora  — dijo, desviando la mirada hacia el zombi-. Me metí en el agua y pareció pasar de mi. Cuando se fue, salí y conseguí el arma de un guardia que… no tuvo mucha suerte. ¿No se supone que esto de los zombis era cosa de películas?

Jongdae desvió la mirada y se agachó para coger el hacha.

— Yo sólo pedí un sándwich.

— ¿Qué?

Jongdae miró a Junmyeon y sonrió.

— ¿Sabes que estás jodidamente sexy?  — soltó sin poder evitarlo, pasándose la camiseta por la cara para limpiarse un poco.

Dada la situación, si Junmyeon le consideraba un descarado, le daba igual. En cualquier momento, podía ser el desayuno de un zombi.

Jumnyeon alzó una ceja y sonrió.

— Tú tampoco estás nada mal, con toda esa sangre.

Jongdae soltó una carcajada.

— Última moda, ¿sabes? El blanco está sobrevalorado.

— ¿En serio?  — replicó Junmyeon acortando la distancia entre ambos — . Tendré entonces que darle un toque a mi atuendo.

Jongdae miró a Junmyeon a los ojos. O el alcohol se le había subido mucha a la cabeza, o estaba tenido un sueño muy sugerente. No había opción intermedia.

— Oye, ¿sabes que eres mi fantasía particular?

— ¿Jongdae?

— ¿Sí?

— Cierra el pico  — le espetó, cerrándole la boca con los labios.

Jongdae, entre la sorpresa y el subidón, respondió sin pensárselo dos veces, disfrutando de la sensación suave, cálida y húmeda de los labios de Junmyeon. Sus cuerpos, ahora pegados, agua, sudor y sangre entre ambos.

_ Oh, Junmyeon, _ tuvo como último pensamiento coherente.

Quizás las vacaciones no eran tan horribles después de todo. Apocalipsis zombi incluído.


End file.
